good_luck_charlie_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Duncan
http://images.wikia.com/goodluckcharlie/images/d/d4/Jenna_Lenna_Duncan.jpg Jenna'Bold text' "Jenny" Duncan was going to be the 6th Duncan child, along with Toby, but twins seemed alot for the Duncan family, and two babies; on the set would cause alot of drama. Vaupen says "originally, Jenna and Toby would have been twins for the show, as Bridgit and Jason wanted, but 6 children is alot of work, and in some cases, unlikely for a typical american family." Many fans had been given hints in "Dress Mess", when Bob and Gabe find Amy's (mistake) ultrascan. It showed that Amy was having triplets, but it was a mistake. Eric-Allen, who plays Bob Duncan, says "triplets was alot.... twins maybe, but it wouldnt hurt to give a more 'family' point of view to the show, as Amy shows the stresses of raising a family, and adding to it." Vaupen and the team finally decided to add one more Duncan to the mix. There's not too much information on Toby Duncan yet, but there is a less likely statement that she would be added to the family, as the show lost some of it's viewers due to another baby. "We hesitated on whether to add another baby to the Duncan mix, but our Duncan 'familyline' has not been changed ever since the beginning of the show, when Charlie was 9 months old. We did lose 1/8 of our viewers because of another baby, but we all decided to go with the purpose of the show from the very beginning. 'A family show that shows the ups and downs and some comedy of a growing family', the team agreed that Amy's pregnancy should be shown on TV, but later on, when her bump was big. This would create more time for the 'family' and less time about Amy. It also would be a long time in the life of the Duncans. They had not done this before, but were hesitating on whether to try the whole 'long time' thing." Vaupen adds in an interview. Although Jenna is most likely not around the corner, the plot could change from 'births' to 'adoption'. A few fans stated together on a youtube video of somebody voting for the baby name poll, that Teddy could be at the adoption centre putting on a play (a contunuity from "Charlie Is 1!") when she sees a baby and tells Amy about her. Another theory could be that Amy and Bob had the twins but decided to give Jenna up for adoption, and then deciding to take her back. However, whether the 6th baby appears or not, the show Good Luck Charlie will remain "A G-rated family sitcom with love at every turn" as Baker and Vaupen quote. Some people agree with Vaupen that the kids should have been twins from the very beginning. This way, the kids who wanted a girl would get a girl, and the kids who wanted a boy would get a boy. We are probably not going to create Jenna we would lose a lot of our viewers. Category:Girls